


Date Night: A Fistful of Cacti

by scaletal_remains



Category: Plain Reality
Genre: Boyfriends, Cassidy flirts, Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Date Night, Domestic, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluffy, Gay, I think its cute at least, Kissing, Love, M/M, Movie Night, Plain Reality - Freeform, Western, cassidy comforts guy, good vibes, happy boyfriends, healthy relationship, i forgot about the popcorn, plaindev steals my lines, rainy cuddles, romantic, snuggles, they need snuggles, they're perfect for eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaletal_remains/pseuds/scaletal_remains
Summary: Cassidy visits Guy for their weekly date night
Relationships: Cassidy/Guy, Guy/Cassidy, Guysidy





	Date Night: A Fistful of Cacti

Cassidy unlocked the door, shaking the rainwater from his wet hair as he stepped in. He shut the door behind him. "Sorry for bein' a bit late," he called, "work took longer than expected."

Guy came out of the kitchen a moment later, holding a bowl of popcorn. He flashed a small smile at Cassidy and handed him the bowl. __

_"Course I did darlin'." Cassidy winked, reaching into his jacket with his one free hand to pull out the movie he had picked._

_Guy leaned in, adjusting his glasses to make sure he had read the title right. "Spot on." Cassidy grinned. "Best gosh darn western I've ever had the pleasure of watchin'." He stated matter-of-factly. "C'mon, I'll prove it. A cowboy's word is the truest you'll get in these parts." Guy shook his head, smiling softly as he followed his goof of a boyfriend over to the couch. Guy took the popcorn back, setting it on the coffee table along with the drinks he had already set out. He left for the bedroom, coming back with a blanket just as Cassidy finished getting the movie ready. Cassidy took the blanket and kissed Guy's cheek. "Go ahead and have yerself a seat sugarplum." Guy happily sat down on the couch, looking up at Cassidy now. Cassidy leaned down to kiss his forehead before flopping onto the couch next to Guy. He brought the blanket with him, letting the fall spread it out over the both of them. "Go ahead and play that sucker." Cassidy kicked his boots off under the coffee table then leaned against Guy. Guy leaned against him in return, pressing play on the remote. He was interested to know what A Fistful of Cacti was about. .o. Cassidy sat up, pulling his jacket off. "Your house is always so hot." He pulled his shirt over his head and haphazardly tossed it aside before sitting back again. Guy raised an eyebrow, watching him. He suggested, earning a laugh from Cassidy. "Hush, you're gonna make lil ole me blush." Cass teased, wrapping his arm back around Guy. Guy rested his head on Cassidy's shoulder. He rested one hand on his boyfriend's chest, gently tracing his finger along the scars he found. He didn't dislike the scars but they did make him worry for Cass. He knew his job was dangerous going into the relationship but seeing just how often he got hurt really made it feel real. It was just one of the many worries that kept him up at night. Cassidy gently rubbed Guy's shoulder, glancing away from the movie to check on him. He furrowed his eyebrows at what he saw. It wasn't hard for him to see how worried Guy was. "Hey.." He gently lifted Guy's head to meet his eyes. "What's wrong, buttercup?" Guy shrugged, avoiding meeting Cassidy's eyes and looking back at his chest instead. He didn't know how to explain what was wrong. Cass followed his gaze, silently watching his finger for a moment. "Ah.." He turned to face Guy better. "You don't need to worry 'bout those darlin'." Cass cupped his cheeks. "Those are old news." Guy was cut off by Cassidy kissing him, leaning in with enough weight to lay Guy down on the couch. "Besides, I got myself a partner now." Cass grinned, pressing his forehead to Guy's. "You're all the reason I need to keep myself safe." He pecked his lips again. "I'm not gonna go anywhere, cowboy's word y'here?" Guy bit his lip, his eyes watering up. Cass moved back, holding himself up with a hand on either side of Guy's head. "That's not exactly the reaction I was lookin' for." Guy shook his head, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. He signed. "Well that's a start." Cassidy smiled down at Guy. Guy pushed a lock of Cassidy's hair from his face only for it to fall back into the same position. "I hate hearin' you say stuff like that." Cass sat back up, pulling Guy up with him into another kiss. "I'm real and I'm not leaving. You deserve so much more than a simple man like me could give." He lifted Guy's hands and lightly kissed his palms. "But we both stay with eachother. I won't leave if you don't." "Pinky promise." Cass hooked their little fingers together, kissing them. "Ready to finish the movie?" Guy had honestly forgotten they were even watching anything. He blushed and nodded, turning to face the tv again. Cass did the same, pulling Guy close and fixing the blankets for them. He loved date nights._


End file.
